


Triple Shot

by bird_on_a_wire



Series: Better Latte Than Never [1]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Personal Growth, Porn with Feelings, Throuple, Triads, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bird_on_a_wire/pseuds/bird_on_a_wire
Summary: Coffee Shop AU.Aelswith finds it particularly insulting that in the past several months of her divorce, no one ever told her the hardest part will be the weeks after everything is over.
Relationships: Aelswith/Finan/Uhtred of Bebbanburg, Finan/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: Better Latte Than Never [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851898
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	Triple Shot

**Author's Note:**

> For the enablers, you know who you are. For holding my hand through all the tears as I wrote the first version of this, burnt it down and then rewrote what might be one of my favourite pieces. Forever grateful <3

Studio 2 at Sanctuary Yoga is not the worst place to have an utter meltdown. This is what Aelswith tells herself when she's face down in corpse pose, her forehead against the cushioned mat, her body more relaxed than it has been in months, maybe even years. Aelswith finds it particularly insulting that in the past several months of her divorce, no one ever told her the hardest part will be the weeks after everything is over. That she will hit her breaking point bent in half surrounded by strangers, at best acquaintances since they've all been coming to the same class for the last eight weeks.

She'd signed up for the class at the behest of her therapist, a way to release some of the stress between all the moments where she was ripping apart her life, her ex-husband's life, their children's lives. At least that's what Alfred had said, multiple times, in the months of excruciating mediation where they'd had to go through the most intimate details of their marriage to quantify it.

"Aelswith?" Hild's voice is soft and gentle as the touch of her hand on Aelswith's upper back. "I didn't want to disturb you, but the class is over, and there's a new class about to start."

Aelswith turns and looks at her yoga instructor, nodding in acknowledgment but finding the will to actually sit up almost impossible. Hild is not much older than Aelswith herself, but there's something so calming and maternal about Hild that it's one reason Aelswith has kept coming back to this class. With Hild's help, she stretches back into a sitting position and wipes her eyes with her sleeve.

"I've been having a bit of a rough go," Aelswith says, finally finding her voice, only to have her voice crack as the tears start to bubble again.

Hild nods and motions for Aelswith to stand, putting her arm around Aelswith as she leads her out of the studio and into one of the silent rooms that's thankfully empty. "I noticed your ring is missing," Hild says tentatively.

Aelswith looks down at her hand, the skin paler where her wedding band and engagement ring have sat for 17 years. "My divorce finalized yesterday," she says, rubbing a finger over the groove in her skin. "I should have taken the ring off years ago, though." She wipes her face for a final time. "I'm so sorry about the class. Did I disturb everyone?"

"Not at all," Hild says with a shake of her head. "You were so quiet I thought you were deep in meditation. It was only after everyone else had left did I realize you were processing something." More like bawling her face off, but Aelswith appreciates the delicate wording from the blond woman in front of her. "Would you like to have tea? Your class was my last one for the day, and I was going to head downstairs to the cafe. Have you been in there?"

Aelswith shakes her head. "I don't really drink coffee, and I just assumed…" she stops herself. Isn't this what her therapist had wanted her to do? Start having interactions with the world, build new connections to things that had nothing to do with Alfred and the life they had led. "You know what, that would be lovely."

Hild excuses herself to sign out of their system and collect her things as Aelswith rolls up her mat, slipping it into the carrying bag. Taking a deep breath, she rubs her hands over her face, pulling her hair tie out of her hair and fixing it into an even tighter ponytail at the back of her head.

"They have so many varieties of tea," Hild says, as she leads Aelswith down the stairs of the yoga studio and onto the street, motioning to the door just next to the studio that has the words "Bebbanburg Coffee Co." painted on the door. "With my suggestions," she says with a laugh, holding the door open for Aelswith. "I know the owner pretty well." She gives a small wave to the woman standing behind the counter as she leads Aelswith to a table with two large armchairs. The space is well lit from the windows, and further into the shop lights hang down from the exposed ceiling rafters, giving the area a warm glow that goes well with the exposed red brick and live edge countertop of the bar. The scent is familiar to most cafes, roasted beans, and brewed coffee, with an undercurrent of baked goods. Music plays in the background, filling in the tiny gaps of people's conversations, not overpowering them or drowning them out.

"Is that her? The owner?" Aelswith asks as they sit down.

"No, that's Brida. She's the sister of the owner, Uhtred." Hild makes a gesture to Brida, not one that Aelswith can understand, she turns her attention back to Aelswith. "There must be a bit of a relief for it to be finalized? Your divorce, I mean…"

"I suppose what I'm feeling is a relief. But I don't quite feel relieved. I feel like everything I thought I knew about myself, what I wanted from life, the person I was, and the friends I made, it all feels like some other version of me. And suddenly, she's gone, and I'm here, and everything feels new and scary." Aelswith takes a breath that she hadn't quite noticed she was holding and sighs. She's said more to Hild in the last 2 minutes than she's been able to articulate to her therapist in months. "I'm sorry," she says, wiping away the stray tear that had escaped during her monologue. "This is very unlike me."

Hild nods, reaching to take one of Aelswith's hands in her own. "I know what it's like." She squeezes Aelswith's hand. "I was married a long time ago now, but I remember that feeling. It takes away your confidence. You begin to second guess every choice you made, and you wonder if any of the things you thought you knew are even truly your own thoughts."

"What am I going to do?" Aelswith asks in between little sobs. She's desperately trying not to make a scene, but Hild's words have touched her deeply, and she reaches for more serviettes, patting them to her face. "I'm so sorry," she apologizes again to Hild, as Brida approaches the table.

"What have you done?" Brida asks Hild, putting down two pots of tea in front of the. She's clearly trying to break the ice, but it works because Aelswith lets out a half-sob, half-laugh, and buries her face in the napkin. Hild laughs and introduces Brida to Aelswith. "Men?" Brida asks Aelswith, motioning to Aelswith's tear-stained face.

"Sort of," Aelswith says, shrugging. "I've just divorced my husband."

"Did he deserve it?"

"He did. Most definitely."

"Then fuck him," Brida says, and Hild rolls her eyes. "You are too beautiful to be crying over a man who doesn't deserve you. These are on the house, don't tell Uhtred, though." She grins and walks away.

Aelswith and Hild drink their tea without any more tears from Aelswith, and she finds she's excited to tell Hild about having moved from Muswell Hill to a charming apartment in Dulwich. The children of course absolutely hate it, but they'd hated everything before they moved so Aelswith is fine to chalk that up to having teenagers and less that she's actually ruining their lives, as they are so keen to remind her.

"Oh, there's Uhtred," Hild says, interrupting her own story about another class she was teaching, waving to someone behind her, and Aelswith turns to see an incredibly attractive man walking towards them. He's of average height, still taller than Aelswith, with light skin tanned enough for her to wonder what he does to get a tan like that. Something outdoorsy, cycling maybe. His dark wavy brown hair is cut short, but just long enough that it falls over his brow like a hero straight out of a Jane Austen novel. Aelswith usually doesn't care for men with facial hair, but on Uhtred, it works. But none those things strike Aelswith as much as his eyes. Rimmed by thick eyelashes she's almost jealous of, Uhtred's bright blue-grey eyes shone with something akin to delight as he walked toward them.

"Hi love," Hild says when he approaches their table. He leans down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Aelswith catches the soft scent of laundry detergent and something spicier, a little bit woodsy. She can't place it, but it's a pleasant, inherently male scent. Almost like the Mountain Lodge Yankee Candle, her sister-in-law sends her from Boston. Ex-sister-in-law now. Thank god for that.

"Staying out of trouble?" He asks, and Aelswith can't help but smile. The thought of calm and serene Hild as anything but peaceful seems unthinkable. And suddenly Aelswith feels nervous, self-conscious maybe, is this what it always feels like to meet people and hope that they like you.

"Oh, you know me," Hild replies with a laugh. She motions to Aelswith. "Uhtred, this is Aelswith, she's taking my Yin Yoga class. Aelswith, this is Uhtred."

She gives him a small smile, maybe a little tight, but he doesn't seem phased by it, his hand resting on her shoulder as he welcomes her to the cafe. It's an odd feeling, to be acutely aware it has been years since someone has touched her with intent. She's shaken hands with dozens of people over the years. She has hugged her children, but this sensation, the warmth, and breadth of his hand resting over the curve of her shoulder, is a new and yet surprisingly familiar feeling.

"Is this your first time here?" Uhtred asks, grabbing a chair from a different table and sitting on it backward, his arms resting along the back. His features are even more striking up close, and Aelswith's whole body is becoming increasingly aware of them.

Aelswith nods, distractedly, "It is...I stupidly didn't think you served tea…" She gives him and Hild a sheepish smile. "But the tea is quite good. Thank you."

"You can thank Hild, she's been giving me advice on tea for the last…" he pauses to look at Hild. "How long have we known each other?"

"Too long," Hild replies, and before Uhtred can rebut, he's being called over to the counter. Aelswith watches him sprint over to the bar to help a younger man working the register work out an issue. "You are not the first person to be charmed by Uhtred Ragnarson," Hild says, and Aelswith's head whips back around.

"I'm not charmed," she says, defensively, but Hild's face says otherwise, and Aelswith laughs loudly, immediately covering her hand with her mouth as she feels a blush crawl up her neck to her cheeks. "Maybe I'm a little charmed."

Hild laughs. "I do hope this tea helped. And that you'll keep coming to yoga? I think you could really benefit from some of our other classes if you're looking for a challenge."

Aelswith agrees she won't leave yoga any time soon, and they finish their tea, exchanging numbers in case Aelswith feels the "suddenly single scaries" approach, as Hild tells her. On her way out, Aelswith gives Brida a tentative smile and wave, pleasantly surprised and entertained when she returns it was a wink and mouths "fuck him" one last time. Casually she looks for Uhtred, but he's nowhere to be seen. Probably for the best. The last thing Aelswith needs is to catch feelings. Like she's said to Hild, she doesn't trust herself anymore, and until she figures out what Aelswith wants, she should avoid any and all temptation.

~

Three days later, Aelswith has almost convinced herself she never had anything to be tempted by. This is entirely contradicted by the fact that she also hasn't been able to stop thinking about that stupid handsome Dane every day since she sat in his coffee shop and bawled her eyes out to someone she barely knew. Beocca would be disappointed if he knew how easily Aelswith is still able to lie to herself. But she's not quite ready to tell her therapist about the stranger who has been preoccupying her mind during the day, or at night if she's honest with herself.

Before Hild's class, Aelswith stops by the coffee shop with the pretense of getting a tea. It's reasonably quiet, though Aelswith assumes the morning rush has already passed through a few hours. Now there's a handful of customers who look like they're parked at their tables for the day. Laptops, iPads, a few worn paperbacks, but they all have a Bebbanburg Coffee Co mug in their hands. It must be reasonably steady, Aelswith thinks as she hitches her yoga mat carrying strap higher on her shoulder and heads to the counter.

Uhtred's working the counter this morning, and Aelswith's first thought: fuck. There go all Aelswith's theories on not being attracted to Uhtred. He's gotten his hair cut since she last saw him, the sides now closely cropped almost to his scalp, and the top still long enough to look intentionally messy. He's also wearing dark, horn-rimmed glasses. What is it about a guy in glasses? Double fuck.

"Hi there," he says, giving her a grin that even at its smallest hint spreads wide across his face. "You came back." It's an infectious kind of smile, the type Aelswith has no doubt has been able to garner him more than a few phone numbers covertly slipped across the counter that stands between them.

"I did. I thought maybe I would try one of the tea blends that Hild told me about."

"Coming right up. Can I get you anything to eat? We have some muffins and scones over there," he points to the display to her left, but all Aelswith can focus on is his wrist, and the fingers extending into a point. An image flashed in her mind, something so entirely filthy that Aelswith isn't quite sure where it comes from, but she needs it gone from her mind. Never to return. Until about 11:30pm tonight, but no one needs to know that.

"Just the tea please," Aelswith chokes out, and Uthred eyes her warily for a moment, but she waves him away, clearing her throat as she takes her table number and sits by the window. He's wearing a black t-shirt today, but the already short sleeves have been rolled up slightly, doing nothing but accentuating the muscles in his biceps. He's not overly muscular, but there's a strength to his body, something she knows must come from some kind of daily training, or close to it.

She'd wanted to ask Hild if he was single, not that it matters really, Aelswith is not looking for a relationship or a hookup. She pauses. Maybe a hookup wouldn't be the worst thing ever. It's been a very long time since she slept with anyone other than Alfred. She supposes she could have after she'd learned about the first PA he slept with, he wouldn't have been in a position to deny her. And yet by not giving in, her divorce had gone smoother because of it. Despite Alfred's accusations about how she was ruining their family and their children's happiness, he'd had little room to stand on when all his confessions of infidelity came to light. Her chastity has, for better or for worse, served her well.

"Here you are, #36." The server is the same gangly young man she had seen several days earlier at the register when Uhtred had gone to rescue him from a problematic customer. He puts her teapot down on the table, setting spoon at a 45-degree angle on the saucer. He's slightly odd, but he can't be much older than 17 or 18. "I hope you enjoy it, ma'am, this is a new blend that I've actually come up with myself." The tag on his shirt reads Osferth.

Aelswith winces at the ma'am but smiles and nods, offering him a quick thanks before he steps back, almost tripping over another chair behind him before spinning on one foot and heading back to the counter. Aelswith rolls her lips between her teeth to keep from smiling too hard, and when she glances to her left, she sees Uthred looking at her, amusement plastered on his face. He shrugs and shakes his head, heading into the kitchen, but not before giving her a wink. Aelswith stomach flips, and her common sense does a backward dive directly between her legs.

Triple fuck.

She drinks her tea without interruption, both her nerves and her traitorous libido are thankful for the pause. They've both gotten more of a work out this week than they have in months. And it's not like she hasn't noticed attractive men in the past, yet there's something about knowing she can actually have him, if she wanted, if he wished to, that excites Aelswith more than anything. The freedom to have someone.

Her tea finished, she collects her things and carries them and her empty cup back to the counter instead of leaving it for Osferth to retrieve. She's worried he might break a leg if he attempts to walk over there. She says as much to Uhtred when she gets to the counter, and it earns her one of his loud, belly-deep laughs. His eyes crinkle in the corners, and he smiles wide.

"You know," he says, taking her cup from her. "We are having a poetry reading event tonight. It's hosted by Sihtric's girlfriend."

Aelswith looks at him uneasily. "I'm not really someone who attends poetry readings."

"There's a first time for everything," Uhtred says with a shrug. "I'd really love you to come and check out what the place is like when it's not just a coffee shop."

She agrees, tentatively, and Uhtred lights up, Aelswith knows she'll have to go. She's already getting used to the feeling she gets when he smiles like that.

~

Uhtred hadn't been joking when he had told Aelswith that the place had a completely different vibe at night. Stepping out of her Uber, she's surprised that even from the street, the low lit atmosphere of the cafe is different. She also realizes almost immediately that she's overdressed. Her skirt is cut just below her knee, and her blouse is sleeveless, with her black stilettos complimenting the piping around the high necked collar. Almost everyone she sees is in denim or trousers, t-shirts, sweaters, even the odd flannel shirt. Aelswith looks as though she's just come for a meeting at White Hall. Irritated, she tucks her clutch under her arm and squeezes her way through the crowd toward the bar, hoping to find Uhtred. Except he finds her first. And he's looking even better than he was earlier today. He's changed into a denim shirt button-down shirt with most of the top buttons undone, a grey t-shirt underneath.

"Aels, you came!" Uhtred says, with his wide familiar smile, and he seems genuinely surprised but happy to see her. She's also not sure how she feels about the nickname, but she lets him pull her into a hug. Uhtred's hug feels terrific. It isn't half-hearted or weak. His arms wrap around her tight, her face sliding into place against the crook of his neck, the masculine woodsy smell of his cologne or body wash surrounding her. He lets go of her almost reluctantly as they part, his hands linger on the curve of her hips as he guides her to the bar.

"It's so busy," she says, looking over her shoulder at him as they head to the packed bar. "I honestly didn't believe you when you said it would feel totally different."

Uhtred nods, motioning for Sihtric to come over and take Aelswith's order. She orders a white wine out of habit and pretends not to notice Sihtric rolling his eyes at her obvious choice of drink. On stage, Osferth is reciting one of Hamlet's soliloquies and taking himself very seriously.

"I think Hild is over there somewhere," Uhtred says, pointing to a table near the front. Aelswith can see Hild and Brida, and another woman she doesn't recognize. "I have to get a few things done, but we'll join you soon." He hands Aelswith her glass of wine off the bar, and their fingers touch when she takes the glass from him. It's barely a graze, but the tips of Aelswith's fingers hum from the sensation.

She wants to believe that it's just her, that she imagines the touches that last a second too long, and the glances which feel more intense than they did this morning. It's been an incredibly long time since Aelswith was the object of someone's interest, and she's becoming less and less sure of everything she thought she knew. Uhtred gives her arm a little squeeze before he disappears into the crowd, and Aelswith makes her way to the table where Hild is.

"Hello," Aelswith whispers tentatively as she approaches the table. Osferth is still on stage, but Brida and Hild both smile and wave to her, Hild patting the seat next to her for Aelswith to sit down.

"This has been going for ages," Brida hisses, though not entirely as quietly as she clearly means it to be. Hild chastizes her with a press of her finger to Brida's lips, and Brida pretends to bite the tip of her finger. Aelswith smiles, thinking how strange it is that she's found herself in a friendship with these women who are so different from her, yet she feels so connected to them like they've come into her life at this time for a specific reason. One that Aelswith doesn't entirely understand yet, but she enjoys it nonetheless.

Osferth finishes his soliloquy to a round of applause, and the din of the room grows around them. "Who else is joining us?" Aelswith asks, sipping from her white wine. Hild is drinking red wine, and Brida has a can of Guinness in front of her. "Sihtric should be off work soon," Brida says, motioning to the bartender who had served Aelswith her wine. "This is his girlfriend, Eahlswith." The redhead gives Aelswith a small wave as she looks up from her phone for a moment. "And then Uhtred and Finan, obviously."

"Finan?" Aelswith asks, but there's a slight sinking feeling beginning to build in her stomach. She'd known Uhtred for all of five minutes, she knows she shouldn't even be surprised that someone as sweet and kind, and attractive, wouldn't be single. Though maybe it isn't serious with Finan. As soon as the thought passes through her mind, she's mentally admonishing herself for thinking such a thing. After the hell that Alfred put her through, she would never be part of someone else's infidelity.

Hild finishes her glass of red wine with one long pull. "Finan is Uhtred's boyfriend. He actually owns the building." Aelswith finds herself nodding along, though her thoughts are less on Hild's history lesson of the building and more on the fact that clearly, she's absolutely terrible at reading people. He'd probably heard from Hild what a basket case she's been since her divorce, and he was trying to be friendly by inviting her out tonight.

Aelswith coughs in a desperate attempt to hide the growing embarrassment on her face for even believing that someone like Uhtred would be interested in her. "Excuse me," Aelswith apologizes as she stands up. "I'm just going to run to the loo." She pushes through the crowd with a certainty she hadn't had before and makes her way out into the hallway that leads to the washrooms.

She leans against the exposed brick wall and takes a breath. Though no one else has been privy to Aelswith's humiliation, she feels it just as keenly as if the whole room were laughing. Damn Beocca for insisting she does things that pushed her out of her comfort zone. She'd very specifically told him that her entire marriage had been out of her comfort zone, but according to him, that is not the same thing.

Brushing away an invisible fluff on her shirt, another nervous tic of hers, she pushes away from the wall and heads down the hallway toward the washroom, except she turns left instead of right and suddenly, right in front of her, through a half-open door, is Uhtred kissing a dark-haired man who Aelswith assumes must be Finan. He's several inches taller than Uhtred, a dark beard covering his jaw, and his hands can't seem to stop touching Uhtred. Finan has one hand on the back of Uhtred's neck, sliding up and down the back of his head as they kiss. Aelswith knows she should turn around and walk away, she knows it, but she can't stop watching them. There's something so visceral about watching them, the desire in the room palpable even in the hallway from where Aelswith watches them.

Uhtred's hands run up Finan's leather jacket-clad chest, gripping the lapels and pulling Finan even tighter against him. She can't hear what Finan says into his ear, can only hear the low rumble of his voice followed by Uhtred's quiet laugh as he pushes Finan back against the edge of the desk, seating himself into the desk chair in front of Finan. Aelswith turns away when she sees Uhtred's long broad fingers curl around Finan's belt, knowing that to stay and watch any further would be an even grosser invasion of their privacy. She walks quickly to the washroom, splashing cold water on her face when she notices the pink of her cheeks. If anyone asks, she'll blame it entirely on the wine.

Thankfully her absence or her flushed cheeks aren't noticed by anyone when she sits back down at their table, as Eahlswith is up on stage now, finishing her performance of an e.e. Cummings-esque poem inspired entirely by the tattooed bartender's mouth. After Eahlswith's endearing curtsey, she is accosted just off the stage by Sihtric, whose aforementioned mouth kisses her passionately in front of the crowd, all of whom are cheering and clapping, egging them on.

Aelswith feels the chair beside her pulled out, and she turns to see Uhtred sit down next to her and across from him, Finan.

"Aels, this is my boyfriend, Finan," Uthred says, motioning to him.

Finan gives her a nod. "Hi there."

"Nice to meet you," Aelswith can barely get the words out because every time she looks at Uhtred she imagines his mouth around Finan's penis, not that Aelswith knows what it looks like, but she can imagine. In fact, it might have been the only thing she's been imagining for the last ten minutes. Thankfully neither Uhtred nor Finan seems to notice her distraction, and she sits back, drinking her wine and watching the group interact. Aelswith can tell almost from the beginning that they are a close-knit group. There's a camaraderie about them, inside jokes by Brida and good-natured ribbing from Finan when Uhtred starts telling another long-winded story or when Eahlswith starts talking about everyone's zodiac signs.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Uhtred asks her, and despite the trivial disappointment she felt earlier, that he hadn't actually flirted with her or the distracting images that she's been trying to suppress, she is enjoying herself.

"I am," Aelswith says, and she pats his leg in what she hopes is a friendly gesture. "Thank you for inviting me."

"You're stuck with us now, Aels," Uhtred says with a grin and casually slips his arm around her, resting it on the back of her chair. Aelswith has to actively try not to stiffen up, but she knows if she's going to be spending any amount of time around Uhtred, and she thinks that she will, she's going to have to get used to his laissez-faire attitude to touching his friends. Finan doesn't seem to mind, and also has a similar view to Uhtred's as Brida's been sitting on his lap for the last 15 minutes while Pyrlig, the head bartender, takes his break with the team.

"Alright, I need a fag," Finan says, slapping Brida's bottom to make her get off of his lap. "Anyone?"

"I would literally kill someone for a cigarette," Aelswith laughs.

"Come on then," Finan says, motioning for her to follow him.

"Oh, I couldn't actually. I was just joking."

Finan raises an eyebrow at her. "D’ya want a smoke? No murder involved, Your Ladyship."

"Finan," warns Uhtred, but Aelswith waves him off. She's had enough wine that she admires the cheeky nickname. She follows Finan through the crowd, though it's lessened slightly since Aelswith first got there. She leans against the glass as Finan pulls out two cigarettes and puts them in his mouth, lighting them with his lighter.

"How long since ya quit?" Finan asks, handing her a cigarette.

"I didn't actually smoke regularly. Only when we went out, really." She took a drag, inhaling the sweet, acrid smoke. "Alfred used to hate it, though." She exhales slowly. "My ex." Finan nods as she continues. "He'd make such a big deal about it. Like it was such a crass thing to do." Aelswith sighs, thinking about how angry she would get when he'd chastise her for it in front of their friends. "He fucked all his personal assistants, but you didn't see me bringing that up at our dinner parties."

Finan chokes out a laugh. "Christ. He sounds like a real winner, Aelswith. He must be one dumb fucker not to see what was right in front of him." It's Aelswith's turn to laugh, she hadn't quite expected that from Finan, but she's charmed by it, and she tells him she appreciates the sentiment.

"I take it ya did a lot of what ya thought ya should do or what he wanted ya to do and a lot less of what ya wanted to do."

Aelswith laughs, almost bitterly, he could give Beocca a run for his money. But he's looking at her seriously while he smokes his cigarette. "You sound like my therapist."

Finan holds up his hands in self-defense. "Just an observation, love," Finan says. "Take it or leave it."

"He keeps telling me the same thing," Aelswith says with a resigned shrug. "He'd be so happy to hear you say it."

"And what about Aelswith? What does she want? If she could do anything right now?"

"Take off these damn shoes," Aelswith says, looking down at her stilettoed feet.

“So do it."

Aelswith's smile falters slightly, looking at him with a furrowed brow. "Like right now?"

"Sure, why not? If they hurt, why wear them?"

Aelswith laughs, toeing off her shoes. "Because they look nice." She scoops them up, hanging them off her finger.

Finan puts out the butt of his cigarette under his heel. "Ya look nicer now." There is a thing about Finan that Aelswith is starting to find increasingly attractive. He's very sure of himself. And yet it's not like how Alfred was, where he had to make sure everyone knew how sure of himself he was. With Finan, she gets the impression he doesn't give a fuck what people think. So when he compliments her, he isn't saying it to curry favor, it's just fact. "So, what's it feel like when ya just do whatever Aelswith wants?"

"It feels pretty good."

Finan smiles, and he lifts his hand to her face, touching her chin for just a moment with his thumb and index finger. "Ya should do what feels good more often, yeah?"

Aelswith laughs, pushing him away. "Hang on, I've got to put my shoes back on, I can't walk through that bar with bare feet."

Finan sighs and crouches down slightly. "Hop on Your Ladyship. The carriage awaits." Aelswith shakes her head, but she can't seem to stop laughing, and so she loops her arms around Finan's neck as he stands, his hands coming to rest on the outside of her thighs as he carries her back into the bar and to their table, dropping her back into her chair next to Uhtred, who, like everyone else at the table, seems to find the whole thing hilarious.

~

It's been just over five weeks since Aelswith's night at the bar, and since then, it feels like she's spent a lifetime getting to know their strange but endearing found family. In the past month she's attended several of Hild's yoga lessons with considerably less crying, Brida coerced her into a shopping trip with Ealhswith, and they've all spent a significant time eating dinner at Finan and Uhtred's.

Finan had jokingly dubbed them the "Bebbanburg Supper Club," which, of course, sent Uhtred into a spiral on their group WhatsApp about all the different theme dinners they could do, not to mention all the different holidays in between, plus birthdays and other life celebrations. Tonight's theme had been Thai, and Aelswith's had several of Finan's sangsom cocktails, so she's feeling a little brave, a little less like the Aelswith who always does the right thing, says the right thing. But not enough to impair her judgment.

"I have a confession to make," Aelswith says, leaning against the counter while she watches Uhtred wash dishes.

"Is that so?" Uhtred asks, looking over at her with his eyebrow raised. "You hate Thai food?"

"I watched you and Finan make out in your office the night I met Finan for the first time."

Uhtred laughs, shaking his head at her. "You naughty minx," he reaches for the dishtowel she's holding and dries his hands. He stands in front of her, hands on his hips. "Did you like what you saw?" His question surprises her. She thought they would laugh, he'd call her a pervert and they'd move on. Uhtred's also been imbibing in the sangsom cocktails, and alcohol only seems to make Uhtred more playful, teasing, and charming.

Tonight had been no different, his casual familiarity out in full force. Aelswith has tried to ignore how Uhtred's affection affects her, like the way his hands rest on her hips as he moves by her to avoid them colliding. Or how she'll be listening to Finan tell one of his stories, but she'll feel Uhtred's eyes on her, and when she glances over at him from across the room, he doesn't even look away, he just smiles, gives her that mischievous little smirk.

She tells herself multiple times that it's in her head. That it's her previous relationship trauma continuing to inform on her friendships, especially with men. Even Beocca, who she pays considerable sums as her therapist, has been absolutely no help in the matter at all. He had gone so far as to inquire if she's considered the idea that Uhtred does find her attractive. Beocca is convinced that Aelswith's sense of identity has been wrapped up in Alfred's own Maddona-whore complex.

She'd asked him if he wanted her to "channel my inner whore?" Of course, he'd choked slightly, always pretending to be much more shocked at her questions then she thought he ever really was. He'd repeated to her what he'd been saying for months. She has to stop thinking in black and white. She needs to allow herself to be both a woman who can be loved and a woman who can be desired.

"I only watched for a few moments," Aelswith whispers, and her face feels a little bit flushed now. Uhtred's eyes darken, and now, with the way Uhtred is looking at her, Aelswith feels desired. Her mouth feels dry, and she licks her lips. "Can you blame me?" She jokes, trying to ease the tension that's building between them.

"I mean no, have you seen my boyfriend?" Uhtred asks with a grin.

"Exactly. But I thought you were flirting with me before that, and then I was shocked to see you together."

"To be fair, I was flirting with you."

"Uhtred!" She puts her hand on his chest, relishing in the warmth of it. "While it's nice to know that I hadn't totally made up some sort of mutual attraction between us... You're with Finan. I can't be something that gets in between you. Even for some short-lived fun." Aelswith says, and she's hopeful Uhtred understands where she's coming from.

"And if we wanted ya between us?" Finan's voice fills the kitchen, and Aelswith turns her head sharply to look at where he's standing, his tall frame filling the doorway as he leans against it.

"We like you a lot, Aels," Uhtred says, drawing her attention back to him. "And the more we get to know you, the more we've wanted to see if you're open to the idea."

"Oh." Aelswith looks between them, taken slightly aback by this revelation. The way Finan is looking at her now like he wants to devour her, Aelswith realizes she's been so aware of Uhtred's present and casual affection she's missed the thoughtful, yet the subtle intensity of Finan's attraction to her. "I didn't see that coming." She laughs nervously, trying to ignore the part of her brain telling her this might be a lousy idea fighting with the part of her mind telling her this might be exactly what she needs. Infuriatingly, maybe there was some validity to what Beocca had said.

Finan pushes himself away from the door and walks towards them. "I wanted to get to know ya first before we said anything. But Uhtred here has no chill. He was pretty enamored day one." He wraps a hand around the back of Uhtred's neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

To silence the squeak of delight she feels building in the back of her throat, Aelswith bites down on her bottom lip, teeth sinking into flesh as she watches the two men kiss in front of her. "So you want to...have a threesome with me?" Aelswith asks as they break apart. "It may come as no surprise to you, but I've never done anything like that…" she sighs. "To be fair, I've not done a lot of anything in a very long time."

"Hey," Finan touches her chin, tipping her head up to look at her. He rubs his thumb over her lower lip, and just the smallest simplest of touches sends a shock of pleasure down her spine. "This only works if it works for all of us. I want to assume yer interested because ya haven't sacked either of us yet, but I'd like to hear ya say."

"We both would," Uhtred adds, slipping his hand into hers.

Aelswith takes a deep breath, rolling her lips between her teeth before she speaks. "I'm intrigued. That is to say, I'm attracted to both of you. It's just a lot to think about...Logistically speaking?" They all laugh, and Aelswith is drawn into a hug, both their arms wrapping around her. She's been hugged by each of them separately on more than one occasion, but this newfound awareness between all of them makes things different. It is the most overwhelming mix of both their scents surrounding her.

"I think you should both kiss me as a start," Aelswith says, looking up at them. "Let's try that first."

Uhtred kisses her first. He cradles her face in his hands, pressing soft, gentle kisses over her jaw and up to her mouth. Aelswith kisses him back, humming gleefully as his tongue licks gently but insistently into her mouth. He tastes like the cocktails they had been drinking before, sweet and tart and minty.

If Uhtred's kiss had served to erase all other kisses from Aelswith's memory, Finan's kiss lays out the path to come. With Finan, there is no teasing and coaxing. He doesn't tease her mouth open but takes it fully and completely, his kiss consuming her every thought until all Aelswith can think is more, more, more. He kisses her so thoroughly that she doesn't even realize he's moved her until she feels Uhtred's firm warm chest against her back, his lips grazing against her neck. Finan's pupils are dark and blown wide as he finally drags his mouth away from hers, his chest heaving slightly under her hands that are pressed over the top of it. Her mouth feels deliciously swollen, and she can't stop herself from touching her bottom lip, the slightest caress sending shivers along her skin.

They make their way to the other room in a manner of fits and starts, the three of them kissing and touching each other until they fall onto the sofa. Aelswith finds herself straddling Uhtred's lap, his hand curled into her hair, his other hand sliding up and down her side. "Is this okay?" Uhtred asks against her mouth, and his thumb finds her nipple, rubbing at it beneath her blouse.

"Yes, more than okay," Aelswith whimpers. Beneath her Aelswith can feel the length of him pressing up against her, and experimentally she rolls her hips, needing more friction, more heat, more anything against the pulsing ache between her legs. The move pulls a groan from Uhtred. His hands move to her hips, sliding over her bottom to hold her tight there.

In her peripheral vision, Aelswith can see Finan sitting back against the couch, content to watch her, and Uhtred explore each other. She turns her head to look at Finan as Uhtred kisses his way down her neck, hands on her breasts as he presses his face into her cleavage, groaning in appreciation.

"D'ya like being watched?" Finan asks, absently rubbing the heel of his palm over the growing bulge in his jeans.

"I've never been watched before," Aelswith says, her hands sinking into Uhtred's hair, nails scratching against his scalp, which earns her another satisfying moan from him. She tightens her fingers in his hair and pulls his head back to look down at him. "Is this okay?" She asks, mirroring his question. Uhtred nods, and Aelswith tightens her grip experimentally, watching a kind of pleasure flit over his face. She releases him, lifting her arms as he pulls her blouse over her head, her bra leaving little to the imagination, the hard points of her nipples visible through the delicate lace.

"I think I like it," she says, looking over at Finan again. "I like knowing you're turned on watching us." Uhtred's mouth kisses along the line of her bra and over the lace, sucking her nipple into his mouth. She moans, the feeling throbbing straight to her clit. "Like we're…" Aelswith struggles to find the right words, Uhtred's tormenting both her breasts, teasing her nipples until she's all but wriggling upon him, grinding down against his cock.

"Performing for him?" Uhtred says, pulling his mouth away from her breast. Aelswith nods, letting her head tip back and her eyes close as Uhtred kisses his way up her neck, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh of where her neck meets her shoulder. "She's soft fucking soft, Finan," Uhtred says, his hand cupping her face, dragging his fingers down her throat and across her chest.

Aelswith's skin feels like it's on fire, heat racing through her to every spot that Uhtred touches. The backs of his knuckles run between her breasts. Trailing over the band of her bra, and down her belly to her waistband. Her cunt clenches in anticipation as he runs the tip of one finger along the edge of her trousers.

"Let's get these off you," he says, motioning for her to stand in front of the sofa, between his legs as he works to open the button of her trousers and unzips them. They slide easily along her thighs, pooling at her feet, and both Uhtred and Finan groan appreciatively at the matching panties Aelswith had chosen. Lavender silk with matching lace cutouts over her hips.

"Mmm, what's this?" Uhtred asks, and Aelswith jumps at the touch of his finger sliding over her mound, and the visible damp silk over it. He presses in a little more firmly, and his fingertip ghosts over the bump of her clit. She can feel how wet she is, the inside of her thighs are slick with it. She reaches behind to unsnap her bra, letting it fall to the floor with the rest of her clothes as she pushes her panties down her hips. Uhtred's shirt joining it.

She moves to sit back on Uhtred's lap, but Finan stops her with a short "Uh uh." She looks at him, his hand moving over his cock, still contained beneath his jeans. "Turn around." She does it without a second glance, and Aelswith is surprised even by her own submission to his request. How eager she is to please him. She doesn't understand it, yet she doesn't want to fight. She sits back on Uhtred's lap, his hands running from the tops of her knees down her thighs, splaying them open. She's the most exposed she's ever been, and Aelswith has never felt more attractive, more desirable than at that moment.

"How are you doing?" Uhtred asks, his hands running up and down her thighs, fingers skating dangerously close to her most exposed parts.

"Good," Aelswith breathes, leaning back against his warm bare chest, one hand reaching up to hold onto his neck. "So damn good." She places her hand over top of his hand, where it lies on her thigh, and she tries to push his hand toward her sex. "Please, Uhtred?" Aelswith asks, and she's slowly getting to the edge of no return, her body aching, clit throbbing.

"It's not up to me, pet," Uhtred says into her ear, his breath warm on the shell of her ear, his words working her up into knots. He turns their bodies to face Finan, his back leaning against the arm of the sofa with Aelswith spread out over him. "Our show is for Finan, remember?"

Finan runs a hand over his face, up into his hair, giving his own hair a tight squeeze. "Christ, she's gorgeous," he says, his voice hoarse with desire as he rubs himself through his jeans. "Show me how ya touch yerself."

His statement both floods Aelswith's body with desire and freezes her, where she rests against Uhtred. Because the fact is that Aelswith hasn't even touched herself in years and doesn't know how to say it to him, or to Uhtred. In the end, Aelswith doesn't know if it's her panicked face or her silence that outs her, but Finan says, "Show me what feels good, Aelswith."

"All of it," she laughs, and she feels Uhtred chuckle behind her, Finan's face in an amused smile before he gives her a tilt of his head. With a slightly anxious hand, Aelswith slides her hand down her belly, over the carefully trimmed hair, fingers dipping into her folds to feel the slick evidence of her arousal, yet her eyes never leaving Finan's face. "This feels good," she whispers, her fingers slipping over her clit in tiny circles, "Not too much, just enough to tease…"

"D'ya like to be teased, Aelswith?" Finan asks, and he shifts his weight in his seat. "Should I let Uhtred tease ya until ya can't stand it any longer?"

"Isn't that what he's been doing this whole time?" Aelswith asks, tilting her head back, Uhtred's mouth finding her neck and kissing it softly, nibbling at her skin. She presses her fingers over her clit and strokes herself again, twice, three times, and already Aelswith can feel her climax building, "Please, Finan," Her breath is shallow, the muscles of her stomach and thighs are already tightening. Even if he makes her stop Aeslwith thinks it might be too late, she so close just his voice might push her over the edge.

He gestures to Uhtred, no words, just a flick of his head, and then Uhtred's arm is reaching around her, his hand sliding over Aelswith and lower, pushing two long broad fingers into her. Her orgasm overtakes her only moments later, searing pleasure flooding through her, as Uhtred's fingers continue to stroke in and out of her, drawing out her climax and her muscles spasming around his fingers, her hips all but coming right up off the sofa. Her body feels limp, wrung out in the best possible way, and she can feel sweat cooling on her forehead, the small of her back as Uhtred finally takes his hand away, but not before Finan leans closer and takes Uhtred's fingers in his mouth, sucking each of them. There's something incredibly sexy about watching him taste her from his boyfriend's fingers. It makes her think about all the things she wants to see them do, and all the things she wants to be a part of with them. And despite her mind-numbing orgasm, just watching Finan with Uhtred's fingers in his mouth makes Aelswith twitch in delight.

"Alright, yeah?" Finan asks, and his hand slides up her calf, the first time he's touched her since they settled onto the sofa.

Aelswith grins, nodding. "Perfect."

"Ready for more?" She's still nodding as Uhtred lifts her up, settling her on her knees back over his lap, his cock hard and leaking between them. She takes the condom that has somehow magically appeared in his hands and slowly rolls it onto him, taking great pleasure in teasing him.

"I need to fuck you," Uhred groans, wrapping his fist around his cock, pushing his hips up to rub its head back and forth along her folds. Aelswith is still feeling the after-effects of her earlier climax, and she can't bring herself to tease him.

"And I need to be fucked," she whispers, testing the words out, her hands on his face as she sinks down onto his cock, her mouth taking his in a rough, demanding kiss. His groan against her mouth is filled with pure unadulterated need as he thrusts up into her, his large hands on her hips, lifting her up as he pulls out just enough to thrust back up. Aelswith has never felt so incredibly full. It's almost painful in the pleasure of it. It makes her crave both in equal measure.

And then she hears Finan's irregular breathing, tearing her eyes away from Uhtred to watch Finan's hand tightly stroking his cock to match their speed. "Look at how much he likes to watch us," Uhtred grunts, his movements becoming less controlled, his grip on her thigh tight enough she might have bruises. A thought that excites her makes her work herself over him faster.

Uhtred comes first, a few guttural moans as he fucks up into her hard, holding her tight against him as Aelswith's fingers slip between them. Her eyes never leave Finan's as she rides Uhtred's cock.

"Are ya holding out for me?" Finan asks, his eyes are dark, and the look on his face almost pained. "Such a good girl." His hips buck against his fist, and Aelswith's second orgasm hits her just Finan growls, a raw, animalistic noise from deep in his chest as he comes over his hand, onto his belly.

It's Finan who carries her, still naked, to his and Uhtred's bedroom. They crawl into bed, Aelswith between them. Uhtred pulls her close to him, spooning himself around her. She's not used to the kind of physical affection Uhtred seems to dole out in unending doses. And maybe part of her would feel overwhelmed and smothered, but there's something so innately loving. As if it's filling a void so deep and so vacant, it would take a lifetime to flood and spill out. In front of her, Finan dozes with his eyes closed, but sleep doesn't come for Aelswith, as tired and wrung out as she is. She's still trying to wrap her brain around everything that's happened an hour later when he looks over with half-lidded eyes.

"Ya okay?"

Aelswith hums. "I'm fine, just...processing."

Finan's fingers find hers, and they lie face to face, their fingers dragging over one another, intertwined on the bed. Behind her, Aelswith can hear Uhtred's soft snoring. "Did ya enjoy it?"

"I think you know I did."

Finan nods, and in the dim light from the moon and the street lights, Aelswith can see a look of concern across his face.

"What aren't you saying?" She asks, and for a moment, his fingers tighten on hers before he shifts, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

"I need to know what this is for ya," Finan says after what feels like an unbearably long moment.

Aelswith sighs, and she lets go of his hand to run her hand through her hair. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…is it a step on this path to a new Aelswith, and ya just needed to fuck someone after being treated so badly by yer shitbag ex."

Aelswith feels a flood of something akin to anger course through her, but she stays silent, waiting for him to be done.

"Or," Finan continues. "Is this something ya see...potential in? Because I can already tell that Uhtred has feelings for ya."

"And you don't?" She feels defensive, and suddenly everything doesn't feel as fun and magical as it did two hours ago.

"Don't do that. I didna say that," Finan chides, but Aelswith is aware he doesn't answer her question.

"Do what? You're the one suddenly giving me a fucking ultimatum," she hisses.

"I'm tryna protect him, Aels. I knew casual wouldn't work, but I went along with it because he was so fucking taken by ya."

"Is that why you left him fuck me tonight?"

"I didn't let him fuck you. I don't own him. He's a grown man, he makes his own choices."

"Except when it's his heart, apparently."

"Yeah, Aelswith, because that I do own. And I'm not going through the fuckin' hell Gisela put us through when she left. Her leavin' wreaked us in a lot of ways."

Aelswith sighs because she knows he's right. It's easy for her to play pretend here, in their lives, but she doesn't know how they fit into her life, or if they do at all.

"I can't guarantee anything, Finan. Just like you can't, even if I was ready to say yes to everything right this moment. You and Uhtred, you have opened a world of possibilities that I hadn't ever considered, and I'm grateful and excited to explore that" Aelswith begins to draw her hand away, but Finan presses his hand on top of her, holding her there. "But imagine if Gisela didn't love you any more yet she refused to leave, and she didn't want to be around you, and she treated you like you were as expendable as all the other men she slept with. That was my marriage to Alfred. So you'll have to forgive me for not wanting to jump into something where I might always be second fiddle, no matter how fun."

"Aels," Finan begins, but Aelswith stops him.

"I'm tired now, Finan. I want to get there with both of you, but you forcing a decision on me is so unfair…" She sighs, annoyed that the evening has ended this way. "I need time to see if it works for me. Isn't that what you said? That it only works if it works for all of us?"

"Aye, I did."

"I know you want to protect him. I do too. But I don’t have anyone to protect me, so I’m just trying my best."

He's silent for so long Aelswith thinks maybe he's fallen asleep, but then he turns toward her and touches her face, kissing her softly. "I'm sorry. I was a right prick just now. Sometimes I worry."

"It's more than sometimes," Uhtred mutters into Aelswith's hair. She looks at Finan with a cautious look, but he's smiling, and Aelswith lets herself relax. Uhtred lifts himself on one elbow to look over Aelswith's shoulder to her and Finan. "Let's stop talking about all the ways this doesn't work, yeah? And you're right, I do like her," he's looking directly at Finan when he says that, but Aelswith feels his hand sliding but along her side, rubbing his palm over her. "And I'm going to keep liking her." He turns to Aelswith and presses a quick kiss on her mouth.

"Sorry we woke you up," Finan apologizes, Aelswith nodding in agreement.

Uhtred shrugs, with a cheeky smile before he heaves himself over Aelswith and settles back down between them. "Well,” he says, pushing back the covers. “All that talk of how much you both want to protect me has made me massively hard. You could both finish what you started?"


End file.
